


Don't do this to me

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Fury mourns her, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional, Gen, Natasha is dead, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Spoilers for Endgame. Fury stands alone by Natasha's grave.





	Don't do this to me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Just really needed to do this. I actually don't own what you will read. It is owned by Quora user Jean Willow so thank you to her.

After Tony's funeral, Nick stands alone by a grave.

It's a simple headstone, reading:

_Natasha Romanoff._

_1984–2023._

_Teammate, agent, honorary aunt, hero, friend._

" _Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends." John 15:13_

Strewed on the ground by it is a few flowers, all blood red. Nick himself is holding a rose. His hands are grabbing it so tight the thorns cut him, drawing a bit of blood.

"Don't do this to me Romanoff." He mutters, unknowingly echoing the same words Nat did nine years ago, "Don't do this."

But it's too late, he knows. She had done it. Natasha Romanoff was gone, for good. Another loss. Except Natasha had been much more then an agent. She had been a daughter.

"Goodbye, Nat." He whispers.

He lets the flower fall to ground, and walks away without looking back. No one saw him cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you to Quora user Jean Willow as this belonged to her.
> 
> I did this because while Tony's sacrifice was amazing and the funeral he got was totally well deserved and nicely done, Natasha deserved better than just words of condolences from Clint and Wanda.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
